


情迷西九龙

by icecreamcone



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:51:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamcone/pseuds/icecreamcone
Summary: 穿着警服搞一搞





	情迷西九龙

*糖锡  
*警队AU  
*PWP  
*土气标题往往宣告着内容的不正经

 

“shit！你是狗吗sir？”  
郑号锡吃痛地摸上颈侧的牙印，殊不知自己气恼之余还不忘叫sir的姿态堪称闵玧其的头盘靓菜，兴奋过头往他胸前又咬了一口。  
郑号锡翻了个白眼，脚上用了点力踩上闵玧其胯间，警靴厚实的鞋底隔着裤子在半硬的性器上碾了碾，凑到闵玧其脸边喷吐热气：“sir，你的枪不用的话可以配给我。”

闵玧其低声笑了笑，捏着郑号锡下巴扭向旁边的镜子，“你看看你现在的样子，还拿得动枪吗，”闵玧其顿了顿，欣赏着镜中穿着新式作训服的郑号锡——黑色紧身衫配枪械用背带，漂亮的双腿被工装裤和长靴裹得恰到好处，但此时无论是大开的裤头还是松掉的背带，都一点没有警察精干威严的样子。  
闵玧其把被推到胸口的黑色紧身衫又往上卷了卷，让薄薄一层胸肌和挺立的乳头暴露得更彻底，扯着嘴角坏笑着吐出他未完的后半句：“madam？”

“你他妈有完没完！”西九龙第一美一脚踹上旁边的墙，压制住想一脚踩爆自己顶头上司那根的冲动，“我牺牲我的午休时间不是来找你打嘴炮的，干不动就滚回你的私人休息室养饱精再来找我。”  
郑号锡觉得今天实在不是个适合做爱的日子，闵玧其兴奋过度头脑不清醒的时候跟平日里冷面警司的模样简直判若两人，做起来心理体验相当不好。

“你这样不好，”闵玧其拉过他的腿勾到自己后腰，手下裹着他胯间的凸起揉弄，“全警局上下脾气最好的郑督察唯独对我没有半点耐心，双重标准可不是为警之道。”  
郑号锡享受着闵玧其的手部服务，腰轻轻往前送着去蹭那温热的手心。  
他掀起薄薄的眼皮斜睨着闵玧其，伸手一把拉下自己的内裤，抓过胯间的大手把弹出的性器裹住，带着闵玧其更加用力地手淫，喉间溢出满足的喟叹。

郑号锡脾气好是出了名的，这种性格在遍地暴脾气的重案组里简直是百年一遇，他手下的警员在警局都是滋滋润润开心破案的形象，往往惹得隔壁三天两头就被骂出屁的同僚们眼红不已。  
除了一个人。  
郑号锡跟闵玧其不对付是警局上下公开的秘密，关于他们之间的传言一度甚嚣尘上。有人说他俩是老对头，只是意外被分到了同一个区，有人说闵玧其的位子本来该是郑号锡坐，两人为此结下梁子，也有人说只是因为两种极端性格合不来。但毋庸置疑的是，全警局只有郑号锡一人敢挑战闵警司的权威。  
他们要是知道平时吵起来能抡起椅子砸防弹玻璃的俩人是这种关系，估计能把眼珠子都吓掉。

人前是端着揣着的天使形象，对着自己就高傲娇蛮忠于欲望，闵玧其爱死了这种反差，感觉自己像是圈养了一只坏脾气野猫，又想把他锁在家里独享，又想看全世界向他投来艳羡的目光。

“走什么神呢，”郑号锡拉起闵玧其的手，把沾了前列腺液的手指放进嘴里，吮得淋漓湿润，“硬不起来就滚，回去搞你那些虚头巴脑的文件去。”  
闵玧其对他这种样子喜欢得要死，两指夹着他的舌头玩弄，另一只手开始扒他的裤子：“不要挑衅我，你知道我不吃这套，不想屁股疼就给我乖一点，狗脾气收一收，操起来败兴。”  
郑号锡配合着抬起臀部，把脚上的警靴往下蹬，三两下就把下半身脱得精光，光裸的臀肉碰着冰凉的桌面瑟缩地一紧，给臀侧绷出好看的凹陷。  
他伸了根手指若有似无地挑了挑闵玧其下巴，嘴唇凑到人唇瓣又不碰上去：  
“我就喜欢疼的，你行吗？”

是个男人就不能说不行。

闵玧其猛地伸手把郑号锡的腰往下一摁，饱满的臀部被压得翘起，同时用嘴衔住了郑号锡不断吐出恼人话语的双唇，手上就着方才从郑号锡嘴里截获的唾液往他身后蜜穴探去。  
在此之前重案组为了个棘手的案子连轴转了大半个月，他俩自然无暇亲热，久未造访的地方干热紧致，才进去一根手指郑号锡就皱起了眉。  
“要我去拿润滑剂吗？”  
“别磨磨唧唧的，”郑号锡今天想要得紧，就算闵玧其不找他他也得自己搞一场，他伸手握住自己的性器来回撸动，手指抠到马眼时浑身颤栗似的轻抖，“直接进来，痛一下就好了。”

闵玧其为自己多此一举的体贴感到无语，暴躁美人压根不领情。  
他干脆直接往里加了两根手指，三指在里边换着角度抠弄，摸索着郑号锡的敏感点。  
身体的记忆被逐渐唤醒，快感代替痛感刺激着郑号锡的神经，接吻时溢出嘴角的除了不知谁的唾液，还有细碎的呻吟。

闵玧其看扩张得差不多，把手指退了出来，搂着郑号锡的腰将人一把挪到自己的腿上，猝不及防的下坠感吓得郑号锡一把搂住了闵玧其的脖子。  
他还没来得及骂人，就被闵玧其控住胯骨，一下进到了底。

“嘶……”郑号锡发出一声说不清是痛是爽的吸气声，头仰得高高的，脖子拉出纤细流畅的弧线。  
禁欲多日重新开荤，闵玧其被夹得一个激灵，爽得尾椎发麻，赶紧呼了口气控住精关。

郑号锡身体条件特别好，换句话说就是特别耐操，现下被一下捅开之后没怎么费劲就重新适应了被进入的感觉，感受着体内硬热的形状，开始轻轻动着腰前后摇着臀部。  
闵玧其最喜欢他在床上的坦荡，毫不扭捏地享受性交带来的快感，明明是挨操的那个，却总是一副掌控者的姿态。

忍过那瞬间射精的冲动之后，闵玧其掐着郑号锡那截细瘦的腰，随着他摆腰的节奏往上顶弄着，下下都顶到穴口碰到囊袋，顶得郑号锡喉咙发紧。  
他双手抓着闵玧其肩膀，腰上挪着找角度，方便闵玧其顶到自己的敏感点上。

骑乘是他们最常用的姿势，讨厌被人压制的郑sir在床上同样的也讨厌被动位，与其被人压着操不如由自己掌控来得更爽。  
闵玧其看他饶有余裕地享受的样子颇有点不满，感觉自己像一根人肉dildo，被他的小警督尽情使用。

他往郑号锡背上用了点力，把他挺立的乳头送到自己嘴里，用牙尖轻轻地扯咬，趁郑号锡爽得哼唧的时候手往下滑，钳住他的胯骨，胯下突然用力地快速往上顶，下下戳在郑号锡最受不了的点上，顶得人尖叫出声。  
“操……你发癫啊！”  
闵玧其不回他，把他胸前的乳粒吸咬得肿胀通红，衬着黑色的紧身上一副湿漉漉的色情样。

郑号锡饱满的臀肉一下下打在闵玧其胯间，裤子的拉链在臀尖硌出几个红印子，有点麻酥酥的痒。  
闵玧其手往下滑的时候摸到了，伸手把自己的裤子往下褪了一点。  
“我看翻遍全香港的警署，就你一对这么嫩的屁股。”  
郑号锡双手环着他肩膀，勉强理顺了呼吸，“怎么，你还想试试别的屁股？”  
“我要是说我想呢？”闵玧其挑了挑眉，往他那处软肉又用力顶了一下。  
“fuck……”郑号锡低头凑到闵玧其面前，艰难地一字一句吐出来，“那我就先把你这根绞断在里面。”

闵玧其对这个回答满意得不得了，嘴角都要飞上天。他握住郑号锡自渎的手，掐住冠状沟，指甲往马眼里一下下地抠。  
郑号锡后边被顶得正爽，前面又被抠得憋出尿意，难耐地摆着臀部，说不清想蹭哪里、先解决哪边，只能用指尖去抠闵玧其的肩膀，把他肩头的布料揉得皱皱巴巴。

憋了大半个月，闵玧其并不打算一次就解决。他没有忍耐的习惯，加上郑号锡一贯耐操，在临界点时他抓着人猛地冲撞好几十下，颇有把人捅穿的气势。  
郑号锡被他撞得又酸又疼，内壁开始收缩抽搐，前面更是亟待释放，所有神经都紧绷到了临界点，头皮突突地发胀。

最后一下捣得特别深，闵玧其低吼着射在郑号锡深处，微凉的精液一股股射在收缩的内壁上，郑号锡抽搐了几下，到达了前列腺高潮，前面的精液射不动，汩汩地一波波流出来，把两人的手指沾得淋漓且黏稠。

闵玧其满足地低叹一声，轻抚着郑号锡的背缓解他的高潮痉挛，嘴唇在他颤抖的眼皮上轻轻啄吻，画面显出少见的温存。

郑号锡缓过劲之后慢慢睁开双眼，眼眶里氤氲的水汽将整个人都柔化了，傲人的气焰此时通通消失不见。  
他动了动僵硬的腿，伸手推开还在他胸前啃咬的闵玧其。  
“别他妈当狗了，放我下来，我腿抽筋了。”

闵玧其边熟练地往他穴位上按，边把他抱回桌子上，眼前的画面旖旎得他几乎立刻就重新硬起来。  
满脸通红发丝凌乱的郑sir，紧身上衣卡在乳粒上，背带松垮垮地挂在肘弯，下身光溜溜的只有一双白袜子，大腿还在轻微痉挛，刚被狠狠操过的穴口还合不拢，此时精液从红肿的入口处流出来，在桌子上汇成一滩，摇摇欲坠地要滴到地上。

“啧，你这幅样子要是被别人看到，我怕是真的能癫。”  
“说什么屁话呢，”郑号锡胡乱扯了几张抽纸，在腿间的液体落地前三两下给抹了，把纸巾揉成一团精准地扔到角落的垃圾桶里。他动了动慢慢恢复知觉的腿，一脚踩在闵玧其还没完全软下来的性器上，“你这根我用得还不错，暂时不会考虑其他人。”  
“我就只有这根还不错吗？”闵玧其一把握住他纤细的脚踝，指尖绕过去刮他的脚心。  
郑号锡被痒到了，下意识往后缩，又被闵玧其抓住动不了，只能勾紧脚趾。  
“你的人是什么狗屎样子你自己还不清楚吗？”  
“嗯，也就只有你能咽得下我了。”闵玧其揉着他的小腿肚子，“所以赏脸吃个晚饭吗sir？”  
“干嘛，想泡我？”郑号锡挑了挑眉，收回腿，顺势交叠了一下，翘出一个难泡的二郎腿。  
“干，想。”闵玧其丝毫不掩饰满脸的餍足，脸皮这种东西在郑号锡这里完全排不上用场。

郑号锡懒得接他的烂梗，嘴角却翘起一个心情不错的弧度。

他抬起腿，绷紧了脚背，用脚尖挑起闵玧其的下巴：  
“那先把我干满意了再说。”

闵玧其抓住他的脚，往他脚背亲了一口：  
“yes, sir.”

 

西九龙警署的专用休息室，一整个下午都占用中。

 

-END-


End file.
